Most superhydrophobic coatings made by currently available technologies are not durable: they don't have a good adhesion to the substrate, so they are easily scratched off; they deteriorate over time; they do not resist heating or corrosive chemicals; they lose superhydrophobicity once completely immersed in water for a long period of time. What is needed is a coating which readily cures at room temperature and overcomes the problems of prior art coatings.